Parallel Glitch
by Animeotaku1827
Summary: Don't die Dame-Tsuna. Try the espresso out, Will you? said on the letter he received when he woke up in an unfamiliar place. Tsuna loved his family very much, whether some of them tried to kill him or not, he still loved them. But this was going way too far. Well Reborn IS involved, so, now, he's forced to go from dimension to dimension as Reborn's way of Training. Fuck his life.
1. Chapter 1

**I just want to say something before starting this story and chapter. For those of you who do not like YAOI , I suggest you turn back NOW! And if any of you have problems with this, please tell me and I will try to do something about it. I don't know if there is a story here about Tsuna jumping for parallel worlds to parallel words, but if there is, please let me know. The idea came to me when I remembered a lot of people doing fan fictions about Tsuna ending up in a parallel world, and I thought 'Hey, why not make a fic about Tsuna jumping from world to world?' the idea came to me while I was day dreaming in my Math class. I sincerely apologize to my Math teacher for never listening to her class, but you can't really blame me. The class is fucking boring.**

**Well, on with the chappie! Please leave a review as well!**

Chapter 1

When you ask someone from Namimori who Sawada Tsunayoshi was, you'd be given strange looks, disbelief, and sometimes, outright laughing out in your face. I mean, who wouldn't know of the name Sawada Tsunayoshi? And if they were kind enough to at least stop laughing and give you an answer, they would say he was the most pathetic and scrawny looking boy they ever saw, or others would still laugh but is decent enough to tell you that Sawada Tsunayoshi was the most useless teen they ever saw. Some would say that the boy would amount to nothing in his life, seeing as the boy was terrible in physical sports as well as academics. And so, he was given the nickname 'Dame-Tsuna' because of how pathetic he was. That was the life of Sawada Tsunayoshi, wake up, go to school, be laughed at, be tripped , be bullied and it was a cycle that repeated for the whole fourteen years of the boy's life.

But everything changed after the boy received the devil in disguise as a baby who announced that he was going to become his tutor and train him to become the most powerful mafia boss of the most powerful mafia organization from Italy and the whole world. Tsuna learned that day, never to laugh at the baby since he would just get bullets flying to his head, a ten-ton hammer to any part of his body, and downright kicking . Tsuna never got why Reborn loved to kick him at the back of his head. It was like there was magnet planted at his head and attracts the hitman's foot. Sometimes, he even finds the hitman kicking his face.

After the 'small' incident with the hitman, he found himself being thrown into the world of mafia, fighting against the bloody disciplinary leader, which if anyone finds out, he'd be turn into minced meat, a bomber from Italy who was after his blood, who then became like a loyal puppy to him that he sometimes found it annoying, a pineapple-headed illusionist who puts sexual innuendos in every single fucking sentence, but just shrugged it off as him being creepy, a trigger-happy man who loved to call everyone trash as well as his group of insane members, that Tsuna still loved no matter what because they were family, and then a marshmallow obsessed freak who tried to kill him, who evidently becoming allies after everything, started calling him 'his' marshmallow, a red-head that blamed Vongola for everything, then became his best friend…and more.

Tsuna had met a lot of people in the four years Reborn was with him and he had grown from a wimpy and spineless kid, to a beautiful and smart young man. He was now a beautiful eighteen year old young man. This of course, this did not go unnoticed by his friends, Varia, Millefiore and Shimon included, which then lead to everyone fighting for something he never knew, Hibari saying 'He'll _bite _him to death', Mukuro saying 'He'll _take _his body, Reborn saying 'He was _his _student to be tortured, and other's joining in, to which Tsuna found really weird, but shrugged it off as his friends and tutor, as well as ex-enemies, being weird again -never knowing the double meaning behind the words- but he still loved them despite their weird behavior.

Yet no matter how much he loved his family, he really hated them right now, especially Byakuran and Reborn as he stared at the figure in the mirror. He then looked at the piece of paper clutched between his hands and read it again, hoping that everything happening was a dream.

_Dame-Tsuna_

_If you're reading this right now, it means that you're now in a parallel world. This was something that I wanted to try for so long, so I did it, and of course, with the help of Byakuran. It was hard to bribe the marshmallow-freak, so you better be thankful, Dame-Tsuna. You're in a parallel world right now and this is for your 'training' You'll be going from dimension to dimension to investigate the Vongola of that world and report back, with the help of Byakuran from the world you're in. And don't worry, I might send someone to visit you once in a while, so enjoy the 'you' of the other worlds~!_

_With lots of love, XOXO_

_Reborn_

_P.S Don't die, Dame-Tsuna._

_P.P.S You better have a report of the other world_

_P.P.P.S Try the espresso out, Will you?_

Tsuna looked back at the person staring at him in the mirror, and of course, let out his unmanly shriek.

"HIEEEEEE!"

xxXX00O00XXxx

Okay, okay…So he was in a parallel world right now and all he had to do was investigate the Vongola of this world. That sounds simple enough…If it wasn't for the fact that Reborn was involved! And besides, he knows nothing of the Tsuna in this world! '_Reborn! Why!?' _Tsuna thought that he might have pissed a God off somewhere. No, scratch that, he thinks that he murdered a God somewhere around his life and this was karma's pay back. Tsuna slid down the bathroom wall and let the tears flow down from his face.

"Tsuna!"

Tsuna almost choked on his saliva when he saw the person that came in the room. '_Shit, please tell me I'm dreaming. Shit, Shit, Shit, Shi-'_

"Tsuna! Are you okay!? I heard you scream. I was worried" the person trailed off as he cupped Tsuna's cheeks with both hands, forcing Tsuna to lock gazes with him. "Tsuna…Are you okay?" asked the person unsurely. Tsuna carefully took in the person's appearance. '_Blonde gravity-defying hair, Sapphire eyes…It is him' _thought Tsuna as he looked up at the person, eyes pleading and glistening with tears. "W-w-why?" he asked. The person looked at him in confusion. "Tsuna…What are yo-Whoa!" but never got to finish his sentence as Tsuna abruptly fainted in his arms.

xxXX00O00XXxx

Giotto sighed as he looked at his little brother's body. His eyes scanned the frail figure of his brother; ghost pale skin, loud and sharp, almost jagged breathing, sweat trickling down his forehead, brown faded scars decorating his brother's pale complexion, accompanied with different variety of life-threatening injuries, and bandages wrapped around Tsuna, almost looking like a mummy. Giotto's eyes looked downwards, taking on a more shadowed and angered look

Well, it had been almost eight years since he last saw Tsuna and the only time he went home, which was today, was because of the news that his brother almost died in an accident. How long has it been since he visited his brother? How long has it been missing his brother's warmth and acceptance? Eight years, it's been eight years and yet, never had he once forgotten Tsuna. He never had forgotten to think about him. Every single day of his life, his brother's health was always on his mind. Things like 'Is he eating alright?' or 'Does he have friends that care for him?' always popped up in his mind at the most random times.

Ever since Giotto was young, he valued his brother, Tsuna, more than he valued his own life. His brother was everything to him, starting from the day his brother was born, to the years he spent taking care of Tsuna was he grew up, to the first little steps his brother took, and to the part his brother started to smile; Giotto enjoyed every moment of it and he would never regret having Tsuna as a brother. He could and would, never regret having Tsuna as a kin. Tsuna was his pride and that will never change, ever.

However, Giotto didn't know if he regrets leaving his brother behind. Despite the good intention behind him leaving and doing everything he can for Tsuna's safety, Giotto still managed to make one of Tsuna's greatest fears come true because of this. And truth be told, he didn't know what was worse.

Giotto sighed tiredly, carefully picking up his brother's body and placed him on top of the hospital bed. He then gingerly put the blanket on top of his brother and sat down on the right side of the bed. Giotto looked at his brother's peaceful face, as if the incident a few days ago never happened. A tiny smile crept onto his face. '_Tsuna's really strong, isn't he Giotto? Your little tuna-fish grew up and became stronger' _ His hands unconsciously moved by themselves; left gripping Tsuna's right hand and right brushing his brother's behind his ears and caressing Tsuna's porcelain like cheeks. His eyes softened, feeling his brother relaxed in his touch. '_But, you're still the same kind Tsuna I knew'_

xxXX00O00XXxx

Giotto jolted awake at the sound of the doors being opened. He twisted his body around and his eyes met his right hand man's solemn looking ones. Feeling his hyper Intuition ringing, he couldn't help but swallow the lump in his throat seeing the other's faces.

"Hey guys? Why the long faces?" he asked, smile strained and voice hoarse. The other's(His parents and the doctor) felt pity towards Giotto, knowing that the man loved his little brother. It was G who stepped up first, eyes completely void of emotion, his magenta irises and stared directly down at Giotto's own sapphire eyes. "Giotto, I'm sorry" he whispered gently, but his muscles and expression told Giotto contradicted his gentle tone. Despite his calm demeanor, inside, he felt lost, infuriated, guilty, and every other negative emotion he could think of.

Giotto took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down as he looked up at G. "Why?" Giotto never regretted asking that question more than anything he ever did.

"Tsuna, your brother…has amnesia"

xxXX00O00XXxx

'_Tsunayoshi-kun'_

Tsuna fluttered his eyes open, blinking dazedly when bright light invaded his vision. He brought up his right hand, trying to block the rays shining down on him. He groaned, sitting upright as he looked around his surroundings. '_It seems you're awake'_ Tsuna looked to his right, where his ears picked up the voice. A familiar white-haired albino greeted him, a playful smile tugging on his lips approaching Tsuna.

"Byaku…ran?"

The man, who seemed to be Byakuran, smiled wider, humming as he neared Tsuna. His violet irises lit up in childish curiosity, sparkles shimmering in his pupil. Tsuna tilted his head in confusion. Why did it seem like this Byakuran knew nothing about him and was looking at him like he was the most interesting in the world. '_This is kind of creepy…' _he thought, slightly spooked out by the white-haired albino in front of him.

The said albino leaned in closer to Tsuna's face, a few inches away from Tsuna. "You're really different from this world's Tsunayoshi-kun" he said, smile widening even further as he circled around Tsuna, examining him. Tsuna tilted his head even more, question marks popping out of his head. "What are you saying, Byaku-chin?" asked Tsuna with a small grin on his lips, knowing the person in front of him _is _Byakuran, just a different Byakuran. However, Tsuna didn't sense any ill intent from him, and his Hyper Intuition told him that this particular Byakuran was just like his Byakuran back at his world.

And, over the years, Byakuran had gotten really close with Tsuna, enough for the man to call Tsuna "Tsu-chan" and for Tsuna to call the albino "Byaku-chin" It was quite entertaining seeing the baffled faces of his friends when he started calling Byakuran that, and somehow, all of them demanded that they wanted a nickname as well. It was weird to say the least, but Tsuna knew that his family wanted to be called by a nickname as a sign of family affection. Well, all of them demanded in their own way. Gokudera started sulking because his precious Tenth didn't call him by a nickname, so Tsuna started calling him 'Haya-kun' Gokudera, however, still will never and still does not call him by his name, saying that it was disrespectful to his 'Tenth'

Yamamoto turned out to be a surprise though. The teen's smile turned upside down and Tsuna really didn't want to be reminded of 'the' Yamamoto from before. Seriously, it was like comparing the baseball maniac to a possessive and sadistic Reborn, and that wasn't very pretty. So, after much thought, Tsuna started to call him "Ya-kun" It was quite awkward at first, seeing was Tsuna had never called anyone by a nickname. But it seemed to please the baseball player a lot that Tsuna didn't really mind as much anymore, but sometimes, people got the wrong idea that it became unbearably awkward and not to mention embarrassing, but whenever Tsuna would stop calling Yamamoto by his nickname, the man would sulk; so, Tsuna just had to get use to it. Yamamoto just continued on to call Tsuna by Tsuna.

Ryohei was the same, just plain old Onii-san. The same goes for Lambo and Chrome. But the said girl demanded after a few days to call her 'Nagi' Tsuna, of course, agreed. He could never say no to Chrome, and the girl never really demanded anything from him. And besides, it was just this once she _did _demand, so Tsuna really didn't mind. But Tsuna, as the shy, bashful and polite boy he is, had to put a formality. And so, 'Nagi-chan' was formed. Chrome just kept on calling him 'Bossu' saying that it was _Her _own nickname for him. Tsuna smiled and walked away, missing the smile Chrome had when he patted her head.

Hibari was a different matter though. The said man walked into his office and _demanded _not _asked, _since Hibari Kyoya does not _ask, _and _demanded _Tsuna to call him by his first name, Kyoya. However, Tsuna was really frightened seeing the murderous look on his Cloud guardian, couldn't really bring himself to say it that he ended up with a tonfa in his face. If Tsuna wasn't Tsuna, he would've thought that his Cloud Guardian was _sulking,_ but sadly, Tsuna is Tsuna, so he did thought his Cloud guardian was sulking. So, to make it up for him, Tsuna added a little twist into Hibari's name. 'Kyo-kun' he called him. Tsuna was really embarrassed at first, but seeing the small upward tilt of Hibari, it was worth it. Hibari then called Tsuna 'usagi' to which he never really got why. Actually, he was embarrassed calling his family by childish nicknames, but it seemed to please them a lot. Well, he guessed that it was definitely worth it seeing his family's smiles.

Mukuro found out after a two-week mission that Tsuna started to call everyone by a unique name. Tsuna, being a descendant of Vongola Primo and having Hyper Intuition, immediately thought up of a name for Mukuro, something telling him behind his mind that if he didn't, the man would have a really big tantrum and possibly destroy the Vongola Mansion because even Hibari had a nickname. So, Tsuna just made up a really quick name for him, actually quite surprise that Mukuro liked it. 'Muku-tan'

Well, back to the point…

Byakuran looked surprise by the nickname that Tsuna called him. "Byaku-chin...?" he asked with wide eyes. Tsuna nodded his small smile widening. "That's what I call you in my world" he replied softly, standing up and stretching his arms, grunting as he did so. He sighed in content, facing the Byakuran of this world and gave him a bright smile. "Is that alright?"

Byakuran still looked shocked, but nodded eventually. He smiled. "It's alright, Tsunayoshi-ku-" "Tsu-chan" interrupted Tsuna, eyes boring into Byakuran seriously. Byakuran raised an eyebrow. Tsuna, sensing his confusion, smiled wider. "Call me Tsu-chan. It feels weird if you don't. " he started, chuckling a bit. "I guess Byaku-chin and I got used to calling each other by nicknames that it starts feeling weird when he doesn't call me by my nickname" he explained. Byakuran smiled in understanding, walking towards a white couch placed in the middle of the white room, gesturing for Tsuna to follow him.

"And I am guessing that the Byakuran of your world calls you 'Tsu-chan'?"

Tsuna nodded, walking along side with the other Byakuran. "That's right." Byakuran hummed in thought, before looking down a Tsuna from the corner of his left eye. He then sat down, Tsuna plopping down at his left. "But I'm not the Byakuran of your world, you know? I could be very different from him and may even turn out a genocide killer that can very well kill you" he whispered, eyes narrowing. Tsuna seemed to freeze for a moment, muscles tensing before sighing and relaxing. He turned to look at Byakuran, a small but accepting smile gracing his lips.

"Still…you are Byakuran, my world or not. You are my family and you will be treated as one. I don't care if you try to kill me, I know you won't. Even if you do, I will still accept you…" he countered, eyes flashing bright amber. This took Byakuran aback, but Tsuna wasn't finish. "Besides, you tried to kill me in my world, succeeding." Again, Byakuran was surprised by this." Even if it was my future self you killed, you still succeeded in killing me. But I knew that you still had good in you. Besides" at this, Tsuna looked up at him, resolve and determination shining in his eyes. "Everyone deserves a second chance, whether you are enemy or not. And that means you as well, Byaku-chin. You are family, and that is all that matters"

Byakuran was really taken aback. This boy was really different from the Tsunayoshi of this world. The Tsunayoshi of this world was someone who had the same amount of forgiveness as this one, a powerful sky was well. But he was timid, too shy, and too quiet. He was reserved to himself, never talking to anyone else and always running away. He was a coward, and as much as Byakuran hated it, the Tsunayoshi of this world didn't hold the same amount of determination and resolve as this one. This Tsunayoshi however, held a great amount of patience, determination , and confidence. He had power in his words, an aura of command, an aura of authority, words that can make people listen to him. And Byakuran had never met such a powerful person in his entire life.

He smiled, nostalgically. '_I did. I just never saw his potential' _he thought, an image of a timid, brown haired boy smiling at him. '_Maybe, Tsunayoshi-kun of this world isn't that much different from him' _His eyes looked back to the small smile of the boy. '_Not at all different' _

xxXX00O00XXxx

"So, Byaku-chin, what was the Tsunayoshi of this world like? I need to act like him so people won't notice the difference right?" asked Tsuna as he took a sip of the Earl Grey prepared by the Byakuran of this world. Byakuran laughed. "That's right, Tsu-chan~ I forgot to tell you!" he exclaimed, Tsuna sweat dropping at his familiarity with the Byakuran of his world. '_Byakuran will forever by Byakuran…' _he thought with a small smile. He set the cup of tea down on the small glass table in front of him.

After Tsuna and Byakuran's conversation about Byakuran potentially being a genocide killer, Tsuna found out that this world was Byakuran's mindscape. Which freaked him out since being in other people's mindscape was like invading their privacy, right? Well, Byakuran didn't really mind so Tsuna relaxed a bit. And it was really fun as well, since you could think up of anything and it would just appear in front of you!

Byakuran leaned back, sighing in content as the sweet sensation of Earl Grey slid down his throat. He paused for a slight breath, seeming to think of what to say before nodding and setting his cup of tea down as well. "Well…" he started, turning to face Tsuna. "For one thing, he's really shy. Not like your average shy, but more of a 'Get within a thirty feet radius near me and I'll start blushing and stuttering madly' shy" he stated bluntly. Tsuna sighed. "Somehow, that was like me when I was fourteen" he mumbled. He looked up at Byakuran, kind of pissed that Byakuran was still taller than him. "What else?"

Byakuran hummed. "Also, the you of this world never went to school because of your brother's request. And as you know, your brother is Giotto, the tenth boss of Vongola" he continued, gently picking up his cup of tea and taking a sip again. Tsuna raised an eyebrow at this. "That's kind of odd" he commented, Byakuran tilting his head in question. "In my world, Giotto is my ancestor and the first boss of Vongola, while I'm the tenth boss of Vongola."

"Just different timelines, Tsu-chan" Tsuna nodded in understanding. He picked up his cup of Earl Grey, stopping mid-way. Byakuran looked at him curiously. "What's wrong, Tsu-chan?" he asked. Tsuna turned to look at him, eyes wide. "So…does that mean Reborn isn't my tutor?" he asked, hopeful. Byakuran laughed at his expression, patting Tsuna's back gently and wiping the tears that formed in his eyes.

"Yes Tsu-chan. He Reborn isn't your tutor." Tsuna's eyes widened, smiled growing. "However…"started Byakuran smirking. " Reborn will come and live with you because your brother, Giotto came home and will stay with you guys. Meaning, Reborn will end up tutoring you and forcing you to go to school. He already applied you to Namimori High school, so, you will have to go to school" Tsuna's face became crest-fallen, Byakuran laughing loudly. Tsuna glared, his soft features making it look more of a pout. "You're not helping, Byaku-chin…" he gritted out as Byakuran laughed loudly.

"Aw~ Come on, Tsu-chan! Besides, there's worse to come!"

Tsuna's glare intensified. "What?" Byakuran smirked. "Reborn accidentally thought you were a girl and applied you as a girl for Namimori high. So, practically, you have to cross-dress because it's too late to change your gender on your application form. It was sent in, and I'm guessing they already put it on school records. They're probably just waiting for your picture now."

Tsuna fell onto his knees, feeling his manly hood being stripped off of him. "Y-You're k-kidding, right?" Byakuran patted his shoulder in fake pity. "Good luck" Tsuna was about to cry. He really was. But it seemed that there was more trouble for him. "Oh, and by the way, Tsu-chan…There's something else…" Tsuna glared at Byakuran, eyes glistening in tears, creating the illusion of beautiful sunlight shimmering in Tsuna's caramel brown eyes, Byakuran freezing a bit seeing his eyes. "And what's that?"

Byakuran smiled. "You have amnesia. So you have to pretend you don't remember anything. And don't worry about Giotto's Hyper intuition. I'll help with that. But for now, Good Luck~!" he purred as he disappears in white mist.

"BYAKU-CHIN!"

_**END**_

**Omake: How Reborn bribed Byakuran**

"Byakuran. I want you to send Tsuna to another world for training" said Reborn as he neared him, stopping at the table in front of Byakuran. Byakuran raised an eyebrow, stopping mid-way from stuffing himself with marshmallow. "And why's that, Reborn-kun?" he asked curiously, leaning back into his chair and plopping his feet on top of the mahogany desk.

Reborn smirked. "For my entertainment" Byakuran sighed. "But it takes too much work~ And besides, that means I'll be away from 'My' Tsu-chan~! That's even worse you know!" he whined, pointing an accusing finger at Reborn. Reborn popped a vein in his forehead hearing Byakuran claim Tsuna as 'his'. _'The hell. If anything, Dame-Tsuna belongs to me-No, No, NO' _Reborn glared mentally. '_Reborn, you are not a hormonal teenager in love. Get a grip on yourself!'_

Reborn took a few breaths, Byakuran watching in amusement as the hitman looked like he was trying not to maim Byakuran on the spot. Reborn glared. "First of all, Tsuna isn't 'yours' Byakuran…" he started, smirking after he finished the sentence. "And second…You'll get something special. Something that no one in Vongola has right now…" he grinned sadistically, seeing Byakuran's ears perk up.

Byakuran smirked, eye's narrowing as he leaned in, taking his feet of the table and propping his elbows after, using it was leverage. "Oh? And what is that?"

Reborn smirked. He then grabbed five pieces of paper, showing it to Byakuran whose eyes widened, a rosy blush dusting his cheeks. The pieces of paper were photos of Tsuna as a baby, a toddler, him cross-dressing when he was young, him hugging a large bunny teddy bear, and last but not least, Tsuna's eighteen year-old self sleeping peacefully in the garden of the Vongola mansion.

"These" Byakuran made an attempt to jump over the table and grab the contents from the hitman's hand, failing as he fell flat on the ground with Reborn stepping on his back, cocking a gun to his head.

Byakuran glared. "Reborn…Give me them and get the fuck off me" he hissed out, Reborn's smirk widening."Not until you help me. So, will you so it?"

Byakuran didn't even need to be told twice. "Yes"

Reborn smirked, he wins…

**Terrible or Good? Please tell me your opinions!**


	2. Chapter 2

Giotto stared back at G, shock plastering on his porcelain face. He unconsciously gripped his brother's hand tighter, the thought of leaving a brusing mark or hurting his brother never flashed to his mind. Despite his love for his brtoher and his desire on never wanting to hurt him, this situation was too much too handle for him to stay collected. At the moment, all he felt was shock and disbelief bubbling up in his body. 'Tsuna has amnesia' was the only thought running through his mind right now. The thought, no, now very much reality that came true, of his brother forgetting him sent him into a spiral of madness.

A crazy thing if you asked a normal person. But Giotto was never normal. He was never one of those people who loved and treasured themselves far more than other people. Yes, it was alright to think of yourself before others once in a while, but you thinking only about you and no one else was plain selfishness that Giotto could never tolerate.

After a few moments of deafening silence, he finally got his gear together. His breathing became louder, stumbling on his feet when he stood up. He tried to get hold of something to prevent him from falling. His vision was blurry, surroundings mingling together as he fell forward, eye's dull but full of anger and resentment.

Anger for what? Resentment for waht exactly? A simple answer really. Angry at himself for letting his brother suffer. Resentment for letting someone else hurt his brother; something that he can never tolerate. If getting possessive of your brother even when someone just looks at him, his actions are completely understandable.

G quickly rushed to Giotto's side grabbing Giotto's arm to halt his movements and catching the man in record time. He silently let out a sigh of relief, however stopping as the temperature in the room dropped. His muscles tensed, feeling the aura of his best friend change drastically into something he was not familiar with; one that spoke volumes of malice and incredulity.

His eyes carefully trailed down to the trembling man in his hands. 'G-Giotto?' He thought. G swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, gingerly helping the still-unresponsive Giotto back to his feet. He still kept a trained eye on his boss' form, wary of Giotto's attitude. He never saw his boss like this before. Never in his life has he seen Giotto unleash an aura full of malice and hatred. G knew that the man could forgive anyone, people who dare hurt Giotto's loved ones were an exception, but even so, Giotto never lost his calm and he stayed open-minded, taking in the situation with graceful stride.

Ever since he was young, he knew Giotto from the back of his hand. They were like two sides of a coin, knowing everything about each other and being the complete opposites, yet they are still aware of their other side's worries and troubles. But...G looked back to the figure on the bed, chest rising and falling at a steady rate, an oxygen mask secured on his pale white face. His thin and malnourished figure laid unmoving on the bed, looking like he could break anytime because of his fragility. His eyes casted downwards. 'I was never Giotto's half' he thought, eyes trailing to look at the soft, yet deathly pale face of the figure. 'It had always been this boy'

Don't get him wrong, he was in no way jealous of the boy in th_e_ first place. He could admit that. However, G always believed that he was the one Giotto held as 'his first friend' and so technically, despite him being a prodigy and a genius, he was naive and childish to think that he was the one Giotto cherished the most. Yes, that was thought ever since he became the blonde's friend. He could see that Giotto treated all of them and cherished all of them equally, but G always wanted to be the one who was most cherished by Giotto. Call him selfish if you want. However, If living all your life as unwanted and scorned, traumatize by the feeling of empitness and hollowness in where you will never have a place in the world, G thought his actions and thoughts were justified.

However, looking at the boy in front of him, G's train of thoughts and ideals was immediately shattered. He, for the first time, felt like he had no right to be in this boy's presence. He went through so much, but based on everything Giotto's parents said about his brother, his pain and hardships could not even fill up an ounce of what Giotto's brother experienced. G sighed, silently releasing his friend's arm that began to tremble.

**Flashback**

**"G-kun..." Whispered a soft voice behind G, one full of hesitation. G's ears perked up, twisting around to see a woman with shoulder-lenght brown hair and large and soft brown eyes. She was wearing a simple light pink, woolen sweater with the collar covering her neck and a knee-lenght skirt. Around her shoulder, a tan and muscular arm encircled her, pulling her close to the lean chest of the second figure. The man had dirty blonde, shaggy hair and pale blue eyes, almost gray. He wore a simple black Armani suit, a blue dress shirt and dark royal blue. Both man and woman had an expression of hesitation.**

**"Nana-san, Iemitsu-san, Is everything alright?" He asked worriedly. The couple looked really troubled, like they were about to tell an important secret that they had been keeping for a long time. G mentally sighed. Well, they actually did. His mind trailed back to the events that happened a couple of hours ago.**

_Flashback within a Flashback_

_It was just a normal day in the Vongola mansion. Well, as normal as it could get. However, everything changed with a single phone call from Japan._

_The day started out like any other day. G grabs his gun, wakes up...Then wonders how he grabbed his gun before waking up...Ehem, back to the point. He gets ready, taking a shower and getting in his normal dress shirt and black slacks. He then goes to the dining hall, and as usual, he finds everyone arguing again. And of course G, being the violent and over-enthusiastic man he is, joined in the fight, not caring whether it caused his boss a headache or not, because he admits that once in a while, it was fun to see the man so exasperated and annoyed._

_Yes, everything started out normal, until Giotto's personal phone rang. All their bickering and sparring screamed to a halt. The aura in the dining room changed as tension swimmed in the air. Everyone knew that the only people who ever had Giotto's personal number was them, Reborn and his parents. No one else in Vongola, not even the Ninth had Giotto's personal number. It was either Reborn or Nana and Iemitsu calling, or Giotto had another relative that may have gotten a hold of his number._

_But the last part seemed perfectly illogical since they all knew Giotto was the only child. Even Nana and Iemitsu said so. And every single one of them in the room visited Giotto's house in Japan at least once. They couldn't continuously visit since they were in the mafia. They didn't want to risk the lives of innocent people living there, and they most certainly did not want to risk Nana's life._

_Despite the woman knowing about her son and her husband's occupation, she chose to stay in Japan. The woman kindly rejected their offer in living with them in Italy, saying that she could never tear herself away from her 'homeland' They tried to convince her to move with them, but oddly enough, Giotto was the one who stopped them. It was weird to say the least, since they all knew that Giotto would never let his mother stay at home by herself. Giotto just shrugged it off and said that he wanted to respect his mother's wishes. They were dubious and skeptical of his answer, but Giotto was their boss and he knew what he was doing._

_But back to the point, Giotto could never have another relative, unless it was a cousin or uncle, but according to the blonde, he was never close with any of his family's relatives. So, the idea of a relative getting a hold of Giotto's personal number was immediately thrown out of the window._

_They watched Giotto gingerly reached for his pocket, catching the sight of the man's Adam's appled rising. This definetely implied that the man was nervous. And Giotto was never nervous. Giotto clutched the phone in his hands, sliding left and unlocking the screen as he held the phone to his ears. Giotto shakily said "Hello?"_

_None of the Vongola guardians could hear what the conversation was about. All they knew was that it was horrible enough to make Giotto almost lose his cool and rampage around the Vongola mansion. The said blonde dropped his phone unceremoniously in the ground before his eyes narrowed into fiery amber slits with anger and the lust to kill swimming in his pupil. The man uttered four words that made them all shiver, including Daemon and Alaude. His words pierced their chest hard, despite knowing that the threat was never directed to them._

_"I'll fucking destroy them"_

**Flashback within a Flashback end...**

**So, yeah. Apparently, Giotto has been keeping a secret from him and the others for almost eight years of their lives and all he knew was that the man's brother got hospitalized. He sighed, redirecting his attention back to the couple.**

**Nana bit her lip nervously, gulping. She felt Iemitsu squeeze her shoulders lightly. Nana looked up, seeing the comforting smile of her husband made her tense muscles relax. She looked down on the floor, then back and G. This continued on for a couple of minutes until she finally found the courage to speak. She took a deep breath, facing G and looking straight in his eyes.**

**"Please, don't tell Giotto this" her voice slightly shaking. G raised a brow. "What do you mean, Nana-san?" Her replied, confused. Iemitsu stepped up. "Whatever we tell you now, shall not pass your lips again. You will tell no one, not even Giotto." Said Iemitsu, face stern indicating the seriousness of the man. His tone was firm, absolutely implying that if anything came out of his lip's, G would pay the consequences. G's eyebrow's creased, looking at the man warily.**

**He could definitely keep a secret if he was told to, and believe him, the amount of secrets he's kept from everyone was uncountable. But even so, Giotto was his boss and he could never keep a secret from him. He always told Giotto everything and anything, even if he knew it would hurt the man later on, he always told him because he could never, ever keep something important from his first friend. "And why is that?" He asked, voice filled with mixed curiosity as well as distrust.**

**Iemitsu's face hardened. "Less you want to see Giotto create an entire massacre"**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**G almost choked on his saliva, coughing and wheezing while he pounded his fist onto his chest multiple times. 'Giotto causing a massacre? That's impossible' he thought. It was literally impossible for Giotto to cause that. He knew how much his boss hated killing and when people are hurt. Giotto always gets emotional when a single, unimportant person is hurt. It was just in the man's nature. However, with Giotto being the Vongola Decimo, killing is a must. It's a 'kill or be killed' world they have and even Giotto kills, but he tries to lower the killing rate as much as possible. It was the mafia, and if you don't kill, you and your loved ones would be killed instead. 'That's way too impossible' Without knowing it, he blurted his thoughts out loud, only realizing it when Iemitsu spoke again. "It is possible when it comes to his brother, G"**

**G looked up. "Why? You're his father. You should know your son. Giotto hates killing and I think you know that very well." He retorted, crossing his arms and leaning on the wall. Iemitsu sighed before turning back to Nana.**

**His firm expression softened, patting Nana's head as he said "Why don't you get us lunch, Nana? I'll tell G here everything, okay? " Nana looked skeptical on leaving. She was looking back at G then to Iemitsu before finally making her decision and nodding.**

**Once Nana was gone, Iemitsu's firm expression returned. He gestured for G to sit down on one of the many seats provided. G obliged, sitting down on Iemitsu's right and grunting as he did so. Iemitsu cleared his throat, eyes down casted. He clutched his fists tighter while clenching his teeth. "G...I know my son very well, more than you. And trust me when I say, Giotto will cause a massacre"**

**G's face hardened, not believing a word Iemitsu said. However, he knew that the man had his reasons and he wanted to at least hear the man out. "Explain"**

**Iemitsu took a deep breath before letting out all the secrets that had been kept for eight years. "Ever since Giotto was young, he had always been the possessive and protective type. Nana and I had always known that, but it wasn't until our second son was born..." Iemitsu waved his hand in dismissal, seeing G about to ask something. "Questions later. I don't have enough time to chat...Okay, back to the story...Giotto was definitely possessive over Tsuna. I can understand why though. As a kid, Tsuna was the most obedient and forgiving child that you could ever meet. Hurt him all you want, but the child would still accept and forgive you. Hell, Nana even said the boy was still the same after all this years. The boy always had a smile on his face that could light up your day"**

**"However, that all changed ever since Giotto left for Italy." G raised a brow. "Why is that?" Iemitsu sighed, placing a hand on his forehead and slicked back his short bangs. "I told you that Giotto was the possessive type, right?" Seeing G nodded, he continued. "Because of that, Giotto didn't allow Tsuna to go to school. He never wanted his brother to go to the hell-hole in which he suffered in. Giotto didn't know that Tsuna was being bullied though. However, Giotto had really good Intuition, not having his fully awakened Hyper Intuition, but still was better than a normal human. And so, even without his Hyper Intuition, Giotto knew that something was wrong. Tsuna begged me to persuade Giotto to think that he was just clumsy. That seemed impossible with his Hyper Intuition but I needed to try at the very least. Giotto never believed me but he didn't ask more questions."**

**"Tsuna had been abused and bullied since kindergarten. We never got the reason why he was bullied. We knew that Tsuna was the kindest and most lovable. person you could ever meet. Until that day he was kidnapped..." He trailed off with a shaky breath. G watched in fascination and horror. Fascinated in the story, but horrified at what the boy experienced when he was a child. 'Humans could be the most filthiest scumbags in the world. Especially kids' he thought.**

**Iemitsu took another breath, speaking again. "It was another normal day at school. We tried to persuade Tsuna to change school but the boy didn't want to. The boy said he wanted to give everyone a chance. Tsuna always forgave everyone and thought that maybe in due time, they would stop and actually take the time to know him. It never happened" he paused for a dramatic effect.**

**"That day, he was kidnapped. G, he was kidnapped and tortured to the brink of insanity. It was an enemy famiglia again. They kidnapped Tsuna and worse of all, they experimented on him" he gritted out, G's eyes widening in horror, his heart pumping loudly in his ribcaged. 'Shit, this is too much' And he wasn't over-exaggerating. The boy experienced too much, more than him.**

**"And I don't even know how they knew of Tsuna's existence. I was so sure everything about Tsuna's birth and his existence was burned to nothingness"**

**G thought that his past was the worse out of everyone he had ever met. Hell, even Alaude and Daemon agreed on that. And he knew that the melon-illusionist was a cocky and arrogant bastard that would never admit anything right that was not related to him. But it seemed that G's past was the only one that could get him to admit that he agrees, despite all of their pasts being almost equally the same.**

**But here, he's hearing about a frail boy getting experimented, abused, tortured to the brink of insanity, and neglected and scorned by all. Shit, half of what he experience could never reach what the boy had.**

**Iemitsu dug his nails in his palm, not caring whether thay started to ooze. "They abused him, tortured him and then kept him as an experimental subject for a week. That may not seem like a lot, but the countless amount of times they injected a needle into him, the numerous amount of times Tsuna had to stay in the lab and never leaving amounted to a whole three months time of a normal person being experimented on. In that whole one week, they didn't let Tsuna out at least once. My son had to stay strapped on that steel bed for one week, screaming and crying. The worse part was, it was the day Giotto left for Italy."**

**"Tsuna hates one thing, and that's being left alone. It was hard for Giotto, but my son finally decided to leave for Tsuna's safety. If we told Giotto what happened when he left, he would have regretted it and killed every single person that touched his brother."**

**"What happened to the enemy famiglia?" Asked G, breath shaky and face pale.**

**Iemitsu's eyes hardened. "Eliminated"**

**"We eliminated them, but the damage was done. Tsuna wouldn't speak. My son wouldn't smile. It was a surprise though that he stayed sane despite what he experienced. We didn't pry on asking what happened to Tsuna because we know that the boy was traumatize. But I'm still thanking the Gods out there my son stayed sane. God, he was so strong. When I asked him if he wanted to get revenge, his eyes flashed amber and shook his head in determination. That was the only time he spoke. Do you know what he said, G?" Asked Iemitsu, a small smile on his face. "No" replied G.**

**Iemitsu's small smile became wider, pride oozing out of his figure. "He said 'Rather than a person who hurts other, become the person getting hurt' He said it with so much conviction that he'd rather die than let people suffer. However, another thing that made me proud of my boy was his determination to protect his family. 'If it's to protect my family however, be it Japan or the world, I'll make them my enemy'"**

**G's eyes widened in awe. The kid was tough. No, he was brave. The kid had been tortured to death but still would rather get hurt even more than others experiencing what he did. God, the kid's kindness could rival a Saint. Scratch that, a Saint nor an Angel could never compare to the kid. To some people, it may seem as a weakness, however, to him it wasn't. The boy's kindness and patience was never-ending. But according to Iemitsu, anyone who hurts someone important to him, would definitely experience hell.**

**His eyes looked down on the ground. 'Rather than a person who hurts others, become the person getting hurt, huh?'**

**Flashback end**

"Giotto...I'm sorry" he repeated again, eyes full of sympathy for his friend. G never actually met Giotto's brother. Hell, he only found out the blonde had a brother this morning. He admits, he was hurt when Giotto kept a secret from him for almost all his life and he could probably never understand why Giotto hid his brother, but even so, G didn't particularly like it when a secret is kept from him, especially when it's his most treasured friend. But he can respect Giotto's actions. And besides, this wasn't the time to be whining in his head.

"Shut up..." G's ears strained to pick up the almost inaudible whisper that escaped Giotto's mouth. His eyes narrowed and his face twisted un displeasure at hearing an uncharacteristic growl from his friend. Everything seemed pretty messed up now. Giotto was completely different and G didn't know what to do.

Meanwhile, Giotto stare at the hospital floor in shock. 'It can't be true. No, It ISN'T true. Tsuna can't forget me. He can't. Not my brother, not him' he thought, gritting his teeth and clenching his hands tightly into a ball of fist. His bangs tilted forward, shadowing his eyes as well as his face. He was shaking.

Giotto can't believe it. Actually, it was more of he doesn't want to believe. He's been trying so hard for at least eight years to keep his brother safe, taking the risk that his brother may somehow forget him. But this isn't how he planned it. He never planned for his brother to lose his memory because of an accident. If it was by a natural cause, such as not seeing each other for at least ten years, he could handle it. I mean, there was a big chance that Tsuna could start remembering him again.

But if it meant that his brother lost all his memories...Giotto's eyes widened. 'It means that I would have to spend years to build up the trust and connection between me Tsuna' he thought. And Giotto will not accept that. Lost memories means lost trust, you are wary of the people around you, not knowing whether they are enemy or friend, you start to distrust everyone because you don't know if they are telling the truth or not. And He'll be damned if Tsuna has amnesia.

"That's not true..." He gritted out of his teeth, feeling anger welling up inside of him and rushing past his veins. He felt angry, agony, and most of all, guilt. The years he spend trying to protect his brother were for naught. Tsuna ended up getting hurt because of him, and now his brother had to suffer more. 'Unforgivable'

G's eyes softened a tad bit, knowing his boss was in denial. G could understand Giotto. If he was in the same situation as the blonde, G didn't know if he could stay calm and composed. He mentally applauded Giotto for the patience he had until now. "Giotto...Please. He has amnesia, and that's a fact" he whispered gently.

Giotto's head lowered even more, fist clenching and unclenching. "G, don't lie" he replied just as softly. G sighed. Giotto had always been stubborn, but he was never this stubborn. He approached his shaking friend, clasping his hands on the smaller man's shoulders. "Giotto, I'm not lying. Tsuna has amnesia. Accept it, Giotto. The earlier you do, the bet-"

"Don't fuck with me!" Snapped Giotto, glaring heatedly at a shell-shocked G. "You don't fucking no shit about Tsuna! You're lying! He doesn't have amnesia!" He screamed, rage and disbelief roaring through his tone.

"All my life I've been trying to keep him safe. All my life, I've been worrying over him. So don't you dare say he has amnesia!"

"Shut up, Giotto!"Screamed G back. It was a surprise since G never snapped at Giotto or disrespected him.

"Tsuna has amnesia and the sooner you accept it, the better!" G screamed back.

"Are you saying that I move on and forget everything I ever did with Tsuna!?" Tears now cascaded down Giotto's cheeks like a never-ending waterfall, but G didn't stop.

"Moving on isn't about forgetting the things that you experienced! It's about having the courage to accept everything and continue living! Giotto, you're not forgetting about your times with Tsuna!"

"How the fuck am I suppose to do that!? Tsuna's memories of me are the only thing that connects him with me! How am I suppose to get everything back now that it's lost!"

"Then live on!" Exclaimed G, clasping his hands on Giotto's shoulders. He stared at the sapphire eyes glistening in tears. "Live on and make new memories! Live on and change! I know that change isn't easy, you fight to hold on to your precious ones, you fight to let go of everything that hurts, but Change! Damn it Giotto! All this time that your wasting bickering with me, your wasting more time from spending time with your brother!"

"But it's too fucking hard! You don't fucking know how I feel right now!"

**Thud**

Everyone stopped their bickering, looking shocked at the pillow thrown at Giotto's head with the force of a train.

"Would you calm the fuck down!? I'm sleeping and you're disturbing my sleep! Have some fucking consideration!"

* * *

"Don't fuck with me!" Heard Tsuna. Unconsciously, his eyebrows creased at the loud booming noise resonating in his ear. Tsuna's eyebrow twitched, barely noticeable 'Stop shouting, I wan't to sleep' he thought, letting out an inaudible groan. "You don't fucking no shit about-" Tsuna just tuned the noises it in favor of getting mentally pissed. "You're lying!" He heard again. This time, his whole face twisted into an expression of discomfort. 'Damn it, I want to rest!'

Everyone, including Reborn dreads one single thing, whether it was in the morning, afternoon or evening, everyone dreads the same thing. Never, and I mean, Never, wake Tsuna up when he's sleeping. Why? Simple.

It all started when Reborn came to train Tsuna to be a mafia boss. Usually, Tsuna wakes up really late, and if he was woken up early, he'd have cranky mood swings, that were seen in girls on their periods. They weren't really that bad. Tsuna's mood swings usually consisted of glaring at any passer bys, acting out of character like talking back to a teacher and because of that, not even anyone in class could annoy him until he gets his full eight hours of sleep, blackmailing and threatening people to the degree which even Hibari Kyoya fears and others. However, everyone was just glad that the usually nice brunet hadn't resorted to anything but acting out of character and sometimes blackmailing others.

But ever since Reborn came, Tsuna had to always wake up early for 'training' At first, everything was the same, just a little difference of Tsuna being able to control his mood swings more. Yet Reborn, the ever loving tutor, had to wake him up in ways that always wanted to make Tsuna maim the baby. It was at his fifteenth birthday that Tsuna snapped and everyone in the Vongola knew never to wake the boy up when he's sleeping.

It started out as a normal day. Reborn came to wake Tsuna up, even though the poor lad only slept two hours ago because they were training to unlock a 'hidden' flame that the Vongola technicians spotted when they were trying out a new invention, a story for another time. But it seemed to be the wrong time, because when Reborn was about to swing his Leon hammer, the room temperature dropped and Tsuna's eyes flashed a bright amber. A wide grin crept onto his face showing his teeth that looked sharper than usual. It made Reborn shiver. And ever since that day, the Vongola learned to never wake the poor brunet when sleeping. I mean, if Tsuna's mood swings could get the Reborn to run out of the room, slam the doors open to the living room and curl up in a ball at the corner muttering "Devil Bunny...Devill Bunny" over and over again, they'd rather face Reborn wrath than what Tsuna's was.

And so, Lesson number one that everyone in Vongola knew; Never wake the bunny less you get scarred for life.

And so, Tsuna right now was barely keeping himself under control because all the shouting in the background. It was worse since Byakuran came and delivered him bad news, let alone not getting eight hours of sleep. Veins popped in his forehead, his patience thinning as he clutched the pillow beside him. He vaguely felt two heads look in his direction but right now, he didn't care. "You don't fucking know how I feel right now!" He heard again. His patience snapped. 'Fuck this, I'm getting my sleep whether they like it or not' he thought, gripping the pillow tightly and clenching his teeth. He ignored the voice in his head that oddly sounded like Byakuran saying 'No!' And threw the pillow with enough force as Reborn's ten ton hammer to the direction of the noise.

**Thud**

All the actions in the room stopped, eyes turning to Tsuna but he didn't give a flying fuck. He glared at them. "Would you calm the fuck down!? I'm sleeping and you're disturbing my sleep! Have some fucking consideration!" He screamed, voice hoarse but still soft. However, his tone was different. He didn't register the surprised looks around the room because when he's cranky, his mind doesn't work right. He stared at the blonde in front of him looking at him in shock. 'So he's the one that fucking disturbed my sleep' he thought, growling. He glared at the blonde, eyes flashing amber. "Get the fuck out of here and let me sleep."

Nobody dared to move. Another vein twitched in Tsuna's forehead. Suddenly, his glare faded but something more terrifying happened. His mouth curved up in a sadistic smile, eye's closing as it took on a crescent shape. He unleashed an aura that made the people outside the hospital room and even outside the hospital shiver. Tsuna smiled, tilting his head as rainbows and flowers with sparkles appeared around him, making him look even terrifying. **"Please get out, neh~? Or would you like to stay?"** He purred dangerously.

All of them didn't need to be told twice as they bolted out of the room, slamming the doors shut. Tsuna sat their on the bed, his bad mood diminishing and a gentle smile replacing his sadistic one. He plopped down on his bed, burying his face in the pillow as he let out a content smile. 'Finally, peace and quiet'

Only will he regret ever losing his temper later on.

**END**

**Yes people! I chose to procrastinate on my school work! Fuck the whole thing! I got through the next round in Sci-Fest and me no effing happy! You think I's be estatic, huh!? No! Now I have to do another one! The effort!**

**Well, what do you think of this chappie? A bit angsty, I know. But the next chapter will not be angsty! Please tell me your thoughts, good or bad and if you guys have any suggestions and things you want to point out that I could change, please tell me! Every author needs correction to become better!**

**Wel, see you next time! Ciao~!**


End file.
